Experiment Gone Wrong
by randomharvest
Summary: John and Mary Watson stumble upon a experiment gone wrong in 221 BaKer Street at the hands of one detective and one pathologist. Just some fun. Possible spoilers for Season 3.


"God, I hope he's not on drugs." John muttered as he opened the door to 221B Baker Street.

"I don't know. I think it would be worth it to see Molly slap him again," Mary chuckled.

"Worth it or not, Sherlock on drugs is no laughing matter. I told him to call Molly if he felt the urge."

John led Mary up the stairs to his old flat and stopped abruptly at the sight he saw, while Mary bumped into him at the unexpected stop.

"Jo-," Mary started, but dropped her jaw at the sight she saw.

Looking through the door, the Wastons tried to discern from the broken beakers, burnt rings all over the table and floor, and some sort of substance covering practically every inch of what once was the kitchen. But this was not what stopped the Watsons and turned them into a state of befuddlement.

It was the sight of Molly examining Billy The Skull on the mantle while she took sips of her tea, like it was a normal every day occurrence for her. Just that she was wearing a purple button up shirt, _Sherlock's _purple shirt and _nothing _else.

Sherlock meanwhile was sitting in his chair drinking his tea while reading the newspaper as if Molly wasn't just standing there wearing practically nothing.

"Oh, hello John, Mary," Sherlock said without looking up.

At Sherlock's greeting Molly quickly turned around a bit flustered by being caught underdressed with the way she tugged down the shirt that rested just above her knees.

A speechless John and Mary entered the flat staring at the detective and pathologist.

"Have a nice holiday?" Sherlock asked quickly shutting newspapers and looked up at the Watson's shocked faces.

"We..uh…Molly?" John started but ended up questioning Molly's presence and attire.

"What happened here?" Mary said biting her lip and raising eyebrows, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"An experiment gone wrong," Sherlock said waving his hand toward the kitchen as if it was obvious to deduce.

"Sherlock inviting me to help him with an experiment, and he miscalculated the amount of sulfur, which um…," Molly tried to explain.

"Ended up blowing up in our faces," Sherlock finished.

"My clothes are in the wash," Molly added to explain her current attire.

John cleared his throat. "Right."

Both Sherlock and Molly sipped their tea and the Watson's continued to deduce how Molly worked her way into wearing Sherlock's shirt.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mary spoke the burning question.

"You two shagged, didn't you?"

Molly squeaked then choked on her tea.

Sherlock spit his tea in he trousers.

John widened his eyes and gave an awkward chuckle.

Mary smiled a knowing smile.

After Molly finished clearing her throat attempted to clarify things.

"Y-NO! We…uh…I… we were _just_ experimenting."

"On each other?" Mary suggested with another raise of the eyebrow, and didn't miss Sherlock take a sip of his tea with a small smile.

The entrance of Mrs. Hudson saved a flustered Molly announcing, "Yoohoo, I brought your clothes, dear. Had to use extra bleach to get the stains out. Oh, Hello John and Mary, always nice to see you two. Well, have a good day." Then she left just as quickly as she came in.

"I'm just going to go get um dressed for work…yeah," Molly said as she hurried down the hall to the bathroom, John and Sherlock staring after her, while Mary watched Sherlock stare a little too long at the pathologist's bottom.

After the bathroom door shut, Sherlock jumped up and buttoned his jacket.

"John…and Mary, now that you are back from your third sex holiday-"

"Sher-" John started but was interrupted by Mary.

"Looked like you had one too." Then she winked. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John's wife.

"Anyways, now that you are back, I need your help on this case. I believe there is a connection to Moriarty."

John and Mary turned around to face the wall that was now covered in pictures and newspaper articles connected by strings and tried to keep up with Sherlock's deductions.

Molly interrupted them on her way out.

"Well, um I'm just gonna go, got to go to work."

Sherlock took a step toward her, cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you again. Sorry about the-"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Yes, well I'll see you at Bart's later."

"Okay, well have a good day." Molly gave a little wave then descended out f Baker Street.

Before Sherlock could go back to explaining his theories, Mary pushed him toward the door.

"Go on Sherlock, give the girl a kiss good-bye. Don't want to leave her hanging."

Sherlock muttered something unintelligible, and stumbled down the steps.

John raised his eyebrows at the power his wife had over Sherlock.

"You know you have to stop putting those two together."

Mary sighed. "But they look so cute together. They even do experiments together. Can you just picture them with their goggles on talking all scientificy."

John rolled his eyes.

"Besides you're the one telling him to call Molly if he felt the urge," Mary further commented. "Trust me, he definitely felt the urge."


End file.
